Tantos Olhares
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: pode-se dizer tudo ou nada com um olhar. Pode-se despertar um amor a partir de um brilho de desespero e um de gratidão. ShortFic DG


Título: Tantos Olhares

**Autora: Rebeca Maria**

**Música: Tantos Olhares**

**Melodia: Francine**

**Letra: Simone e Francine**

**Sinopse: **pode-se dizer tudo ou nada com um olhar. Pode-se despertar um amor a partir de um brilho de desespero e um de gratidão. ShortFic DG

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Os olhos são a janela da alma_

_Captam tudo_

_Sentem tudo_

_Escondem e revelam tudo_

_A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê_

_Fechamos os olhos nos momentos de dor_

_Nos momentos de medo_

_E até nos momentos de prazer_

_Quem disse essas palavras? Eu não sei. Apenas o que sei é que elas fazem o maior sentido do mundo. Elas refletem um significado oculto dos olhos, algo que poucas pessoas sabem._

_Afinal, pode-se dizer tudo ou nada apenas com um olhar. Pode-se ler pensamentos e revelar segredos, e ler no brilho de cada olhar o desejo de cada pessoa._

_Eu provavelmente não saberia o real significado das palavras que digo agora se não fosse por eu ter visto o brilho mais diferente que eu podia ver, no olhar da pessoa mais insignificante para mim._

_Era um brilho de arrependimento. Talvez dor e medo, desespero se eu não duvidasse que pudesse haver tal brilho no olhar dessa pessoa._

_Mas ao longo do tempo foram tantos olhares, tantos diferentes brilhos camuflados por baixo daquele tom frio e indiferente de seus olhos. Além disso, foram tantas palavras frias e venenosas, acompanhadas de tais brilhos, que uma pontinha sequer de arrependimento, ou o que quer que fosse, não pode ser levada em consideração._

_Jamais pensei que fosse me perguntar isso, me questionar se Draco Malfoy, alguma vez, pudesse ser capaz de ter sentimentos tão humanos como arrependimento, dor, medo e até desespero. Mas foi exatamente isso que eu vi naquele olhar em especial._

_(Virgínia Weasley)"_

-------------------------

_Os corredores de Hogwarts podiam ser extremamente obscuros e assustadores de noite. Sombrios, talvez, fosse uma palavra mais adequada para defini-los. O vento parecia uivar quando batia nas janelas e os eventuais rangidos de portas ou mesmo o bater de janelas, deixava a atmosfera ainda mais..._

_-...Assustadora.- Gina reclamou- Merda! Merda! Merda! Eu juro que nunca mais acato as ordens imbecis da Hermione. Eu juro que nunca mais faço ronda nessa porcaria de masmorra quando a idiota da Hermione me mandar fazer isso.- ela encostou-se na parede fria e úmida, sem se importar realmente com isso- Desculpa, Mione, mas é que às vezes você é realmente idiota quando manda uma garota aqui ao invés de um dos monitores! Céus, eu quero ir pra minha cama! Eu quero sair daqui...- ela terminou com um breve choramingo, mas ao fim fazendo-se de forte e tomando uma postura mais confiante- Vamos lá, Virgínia Weasley, você é capaz de atravessar esse corredor escuro e frio da Sonserina, em direção ao corredor aconchegante e quentinho da Grifinória sem que qualquer cobra ninfomaníaca te ataque no meio do caminho.- ela falou para si mesma, pondo-se a andar de volta para o seu salão._

_Andou alguns metros, sentindo os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem cada vez que uma janela batia ou uma porta rangia. Apertou a varinha em sua mão com tanta força que sentiu suas unhas marcarem a palma de sua mão. Medo. Um medo crescente apoderou-se dela e ficou pior quando ouvir passos atrás de si e risadinhas abafadas. Virou-se rapidamente e apenas o que viu foi o breu total no corredor._

_-Quem está aí?- mais risadinhas, nenhuma voz ou movimento- Quem está aí?- insistiu. Novamente, apenas risadinhas como resposta- Ou você se revela, seu canalha, ou..._

_-Ou o que, Weasley?- falou uma voz cortante, que fez Gina tremer._

_-Quem é você?_

_-A questão é- falou a mesma voz- quem somos nós.- mais uma vez Gina tremeu. Era mais de um._

_-Talvez- falou uma segunda voz, tão fria quanto a primeira._

_-Sejamos cobras ninfomaníacas- completou uma terceira, muito mais ameaçadora do que as duas primeiras._

_-Lumus Maxima!- ela apontou para o breu, fazendo com que o corredor se iluminasse e os três vultos fossem identificados._

_Antes de perceber realmente quem eram, Gina reparou no olhar de cada um. Eram idênticos, demonstrando um brilho quase maníaco, sem esconder a intenção que tinham ao encurralar uma bela jovem nas masmorras._

_Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar mais do que podia suportar, e suas pernas travaram e, por mais que ela quisesse correr e sair dali, não conseguia. Sua voz falhou, o que definitivamente fazia da situação muito mais assustadora do que poderia parecer. Silenciosamente ela entrou em pânico. Fechou os olhos e, a passos curtos e cautelosos, foi andando para trás, à medida que sentia, e ouvia, os passos daqueles três Sonserinos em sua direção._

_E ela sentiu seu corpo congelar e tremer quando suas costas bateram numa parede fria e úmida. e dessa vez ela realmente percebeu que a temperatura daquelas paredes se igualava à de seu corpo, bem como a rigidez de ambos podiam ser comparadas._

_Ela respirou fundo ao sentir dois braços se apoiarem um de cada lado de sua cabeça, e a respiração pesada do rapaz, batendo contra o seu rosto, fez todo o seu corpo se repelir. Gina não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, pois sabia que ver aqueles olhos famintos, de qualquer um dos Sonserinos, tornaria a situação digna de pânico, realmente._

_-Não toque nela, Stoneheart!- falou uma voz, que para Gina, naquele momento, soou heróica. Contra a sua vontade, um suspiro de alívio escapou de sua garganta._

_-Calma, Draco, eu não estava fazendo nada com ela.- o rapaz falou com um tom de notável deboche- Nada que você não fizesse.- completou._

_Gina, ao ouvir o nome 'Draco', abriu os olhos, desviou do corpo de Stoneheart e fitou o rapaz loiro que apontava ameaçadoramente a varinha para o outro Sonserino._

_Foi como se Gina nunca tivesse visto Draco antes. Ou melhor, como se o tivesse visto tantas e tantas vezes, mas aquela, em especial, a fazia olhá-lo pela primeira vez. Aliás, fora ela que considerara, instantes antes, a voz dele a de um herói. E, a pose dele, naquele momento, apontando a varinha para o colega de casa, protegendo-a, o tornava realmente um herói. Mesmo que um herói provisório, porque em breve ele voltaria a ser o repugnante e insignificante Draco Malfoy de sempre._

_-Malfoy?- Gina não se conteve- Mas o que..._

_-Weasley, fica na sua que eu já cuido de você.- Draco falou, sem tirar os olhos do Sonserino- Quanto a você, Stoneheart, nunca mais, eu disse NUNCA MAIS, encoste em qualquer garota com esse seu tom asqueroso. E avise isso para os seus outros amiguinhos. Isso não vai ficar entre nós, está entendendo? Pela manhã o diretor ficará sabendo dessa sua tentativa de exploração.- Draco fez um movimento com a varinha, indicando que Stoneheart saísse dali antes que ele lhe lançasse uma maldição._

_Draco olhou para Gina e avançou para ela, parando a centímetros e analisando-a minuciosamente, o que fez com que ela corasse._

_-Você está bem?- ele perguntou, fitando os olhos dela. Gina permaneceu calada, tentando ler o significado do olhar dele- Você está bem?- a conclusão à qual ela chegou foi que aquele olhar não podia significar outra coisa que não medo e dor. Ou algo muito secreto que, no fim, refletiam medo e dor.- Virgínia, você está bem?- Draco insistiu, balançando-a de um lado para o outro, tentando fazê-la falar alguma coisa._

_-Sim, sim, eu estou bem!- ela falou de repente, soltando-se dos braços dele- E...desde quando você me chama pelo nome, Malfoy?_

_-De que raios você está falando, Weasley?- ele tentou despistar- Eu nem sei o seu nome!_

_-Você me chamou de Virgínia._

_-Não chamei, não!_

_-Chamou sim, eu ouvi muito bem, com todas as letras. Mas deixa pra lá. Eu tenho que voltar para a Torre._

_-Sim, claro. Eu posso te acompanhar até lá?- ele ofereceu-se, para espanto dele e dela também._

_-Como eu vou saber se daqui pra lá você não vai querer me atacar?- ela questionou._

_-Como você vai saber se daqui pra lá outro não vai te atacar?- ele rebateu- E dessa vez eu não vou estar lá para impedir.- Draco girou nos calcanhares- Mas já que insiste.- e começou a andar de volta para a sua masmorra._

_-Não, Malfoy...- somente Gina soube o quanto admitir que queria que Draco Malfoy a acompanhasse até a Torre era doloroso e difícil-...você pode me acompanhar...eu permito..._

_-E eu te permito ter o prazer de minha presença até lá.- ele falou e ambos puseram-se a andar até a Torre._

_Permaneceram calados até chegarem ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Era um silêncio incômodo e ambos estavam extremamente agradecido por aquilo estar terminando._

_-Bem...tchau.- ela sussurrou, ao que ele deu de ombros, botou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a fazer o caminho de volta- Malfoy...?- Draco virou apenas a cabeça, fitando os olhos de Gina._

_Mais uma vez ela viu desespero no olhar dele. Era tanto medo estampado que ela teve pena. Ele, por sua vez, viu agradecimento no olhar dela. Uma gratidão que ele nunca vira em olhar algum, e mesmo nenhum era tão belo como o dela._

_-Obrigada!- ela falou e Draco apenas deu de ombros mais uma vez, voltando a fazer o seu caminho e desaparecendo quando virou o corredor._

_Gina ainda olhou por algum tempo para onde Draco fora. Minutos depois suspirou longamente, ainda tentando entender o desespero do olhar de Draco Malfoy._

---------------------------

-O que você tem, Gina?- Hermione parou diante de uma Gina extremamente pensativa na sala comunal.

-Não é nada- a garota olhou para a monitora-chefe e não deixou de reparar no olhar confiante que Hermione sempre carregava consigo- é só que...Hermione, você acharia que a pessoa mais horrível do mundo seria capaz de carregar consigo muito desespero e muita dor a ponto disso ser refletido em seus olhos?- a garota pareceu pensar um instante.

-As pessoas mais horríveis do mundo, Gina, são as que têm, definitivamente, mais desespero e mais dor em suas vidas. Mas por que isso agora? De quem você está falando?- Gina deu com as mãos.

-Não é ninguém, é só uma hipótese. Eu só estava pensando, só isso.

-Só pensando?- Gina assentiu- OK. Você viu o Rony?- Gina não respondeu. Num instante tornou a perder-se em pensamentos.

---------------------------------

Vários dias se passaram sem que Gina esquecesse o olhar de Draco Malfoy. Por diversas vezes ela pega-se observando-o durante as refeições ou, raramente, quando esbarravam-se em um dos corredores da escola.

Em todas essas vezes ela procurou algo no olhar dele que definisse o real desespero que ele sentia. E ela sabia que era muito. Sabia que havia muita dor na vida de Draco, e talvez por isso ele fosse tão repugnante como era.

O inverno, naquele ano, veio muito mais rigoroso do que qualquer outro que Gina se lembrava. Parecia não haver suéter Weasley quente o suficiente para esquentá-la, e nem mesmo as duas suéteres grossas que ela usava, impediam que ela sentisse frio.

A garota curvou-se sobre o parapeito da janela do seu quarto e ficou observando a neve branquinha que cobria os arredores do castelo. Uma paisagem, no mínimo, divina.

Sem pensar muito bem, ela pegou sua capa da escola e saiu rumo aos jardins do colégio.

Correr na neve fofinha e sentir seus pés afundarem e tropeçarem era uma sensação maravilhosa. Ou então, fazer guerras de bola de neve...

Gina correu até seu fôlego não agüentar mais. Encostou numa árvore com o tronco quase congelado e tentou recuperar o ar.

Quando parou para olhar ao redor, viu que havia alguém parado à orla do lago, e aparentemente jogava pedrinhas na água semi congelada, fazendo-as saltarem diversas vezes antes de afundarem.

Ela aproximou-se sem ser notada e parou alguns passos atrás do rapaz loiro de trajes completamente pretos. Demorou algum tempo para ele perceber que ela estava ali, observando-o como uma gata à espreita.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley?- ele perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente antes de jogar mais uma pedra no lago.

-Nada, Malfoy.- ela respondeu, zombeteira, dando de ombros.

-Não dava pra fazer nada em outro lugar, não?- ele irritou-se- O jardim é grande o suficiente para você fazer nada bem longe de mim!

-Na verdade, Malfoy, é que este é o meu lugar preferido para se fazer nada.- sem dizer palavra alguma, Draco apanhou mais algumas pedras e afastou-se alguns metros de Gina. A garota, no entanto, seguiu-o instantes depois.

-E agora?- Draco olhou muito sério para ela e Gina viu que no olhar dele havia mais frieza, no momento, do que desespero, embora este ainda permanecesse lá.

-É que este também é o meu lugar preferido para se fazer nada.- ela disse displicentemente, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

-Merlin, você é maluca, Weasley!

-E você se julga são o suficiente para dizer se ou sou ou não maluca? Eu não diria que você é normal, pois se não percebeu, ambos parecemos bem loucos, já que somos os únicos que estão no meio desse frio de rachar até os ossos enquanto poderíamos estar na frente de uma lareira quentinha, tomando uma deliciosa caneca de chocolate quente.- Draco pareceu considerar o que ela falara.

-Raios, o que você quer de mim, Weasley? Você é irritante, sabia?- Gina sorriu vitoriosa.

-Bem, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. E eu sei que sou irritante.

-Vamos lá, pergunte. Eu juro que pra você me deixar em paz eu respondo a qualquer pergunta!

-Uhm...acho que não vou perguntar mais.- ela deu de ombros e virou as costas, ao que Draco segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

-Agora você vai perguntar sim!

-Não vou, não!- ela soltou-se do braço dele e começou a andar de volta ao castelo. No entanto, a um certo ponto, ela virou-se e sorriu para Draco- Mas sabe, Draco, você não é uma pessoa tão má quanto aparenta ser.

-O que te faz pensar isso?- ele perguntou, ligeiramente confuso. Ela apenas piscou-lhe um olho, antes de correr de volta ao castelo.

------------------------

_Seu olhar misterioso_

_Me chamando__ pra viver_

_Fazer o que me vier na cabeça_

_Seu olhar tão estranho_

_Me dizendo__ para ser_

_O que eu quiser_

Durante dias Draco manteve-se inquieto. Seu raciocínio pensava rápido demais e assimilava mais informações do que era capaz, de modo que tudo parecesse, de repente, complicado demais.

Num instante ele queria nunca ter tido a infelicidade de encontrar Virgínia Weasley encurralada por três Sonserinos numa das masmorras. Não queria, nunca, ter visto aquele olhar tão cativante que ela fazia questão de demonstrar e, a um certo instante, tão cheio de gratidão por ele. E ele não se lembrava de jamais ter visto gratidão nos olhos de alguém, ainda mais para ele.

E também, algum tempo antes, naquele dia no lago, sendo irritado por ela. Mesmo que, embora ele não admitisse, tenha se divertido com todo aquele joguinho dela. E jamais admitiria que tinha percebido o quanto o olhar da pequena Weasley era meigo e carinhoso, e que ele lutava contra seus próprios instintos para não ir atrás dela.

E algo que martelava constantemente em sua cabeça era sobre a tal pergunta que ela queria lhe fazer, naquele mesmo dia no lago. Além de, claro, as última palavras dela:

"Mas sabe, Draco, você não é uma pessoa tão má quanto aparenta ser."

Em primeiro lugar, Draco Malfoy se considerava tão mal quanto aparentava ser. Em segundo, desde quando uma Weasley se referia a um Malfoy pelo primeiro nome?

Não suportando ficar sem respostas, certo dia, durante uma das rondas, Draco esperou que Gina passasse pelo corredor do quinto andar e puxou-a para dentro de uma sala.

-Não grita, sou eu.- ele falou, fazendo menção de destampar a boca dela. Assim que o fez, ela soltou um agudo berro- Sua idiota, eu disse para não gritar! Eu avisei que era eu.- ele falou, tampando a boca dela novamente. E quase no mesmo instante, ela mordeu a mão de Draco- AI! Sua Weasley imbecil!

-Justamente por ser você, Malfoy, é que eu tenho que gritar!- e Gina gritou novamente, mais alto do que antes.

-Ótimo, assim eu digo pra todos que você me atacou, Weasley maluca!- ele falou, mostrando a sua mão sangrando- Você me arrancou um pedaço!- ela fez cara de nojo e começou a cuspir no chão.

-Eca! Sangue de Malfoy! Nojento! Mas você me atacou primeiro, Malfoy.

-Pelo menos eu tenho como provar que fui atacado, e você nem isso.- ela analisou a situação.

Realmente. Seu corpo estava inteiro. Nenhum arranhão, tudo no lugar. Enquanto Draco tivera uma parte da mão arrancada.

-Foi por legítima defesa, Malfoy. Além do mais, como eu ia saber que você não é um ninfomaníaco atrás de diversão?

-Olhe para o passado, Weasley. Eu tive uma chance ótima para você saber se eu sou ou não um maníaco sexual atrás de garotinhas indefesas perdidas no meu território.

-Primeiro: eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa.

-Não foi isso que deu a entender naquele dia.

-Eu só precisava que aquele Stoneheart idiota se posicionasse de um modo perfeito para que eu chutasse...- ela franziu o cenho e percebeu que Draco ria de um modo indiferente e irônico que, apesar de tudo, não deixava de ser belo- Segundo, Malfoy, eu NÃO estava perdida! Mas não sou eu que tenho que dar explicações aqui. O que você quer de mim?

-A pergunta é: o que **você** quer de mim?

-Como assim o que **eu** quero de você? Não fui eu que apanhei uma garota e se trancou numa sala escura no meio da noite.

-Ótimo, não vamos voltar a essa questão. O que eu quero saber é sobre a pergunta que você queria me fazer naquele dia e que, por birra ou não, acabou não fazendo. Seja direta dessa vez, OK?- ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

-Por que você impediu que aqueles brutamontes fizessem alguma coisa comigo?- mais direta, impossível, bem como ele.

-Porque não é do meu feitio maltratar garotas, muito menos de um modo tão grosseiro como aquele.

-Mesmo que a garota seja uma Weasley maluca que você odeia?

-Sim, mesmo sendo uma Weasley maluca que eu odeio.- ele disse, olhando a fundo nos olhos dela.

_Seu olhar tão meigo_

_Me dizendo__ que sim_

_Seu olhar que eu não vejo_

_Em dias assim_

_O que fazer para ver_

_Esse brilho outra vez_

Draco viu novamente o brilho no olhar de Gina. Aquele brilho meigo e encantador que vinha atormentando-o há dias. O mesmo brilho compreensivo e grato, cheio de carinho. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar como nunca antes, e de repente seu corpo ficou quente e uma felicidade momentânea o invadiu, apenas por olhar aquele brilho tão fascinante.

-Meu coração está batendo...tão rápido...- ele sussurrou, sem saber exatamente porque e julgando-se um completo idiota depois disso- Eu preciso...

Porém, antes que percebesse ou tivesse noção de seus atos, Draco segurou o rosto de Gina e selou seus lábios com os dela. Um beijo suave e muito retraído, com gosto de proibido, mas que dava a ambos a sensação de liberdade.

_Tantos olhares_

_Poucas lembranças_

_Memória fraca_

_Tanta distância_

_Mesmo sem te ver_

_Posso sentir_

_O seu olhar a me seduzir_

E Draco sentiu, mesmo estando com os olhos fechados, e sabendo que ela também estava, que ela ainda o olhava, com o mesmo brilho meigo, a julgar do beijo que ela retribuía.

Ambos podiam sentir, de algum modo, que ainda estavam se olhando e se seduzindo com seus olhares misteriosos. Sentiam, através de um beijo, que a distância era bem pequena para duas pessoas que, naquele momento, se desejavam.

Quando um dos dois parou o beijo, ambos ficaram calados por muito tempo. Vários incômodos minutos silenciosos, embora os olhares, mesmo que não diretamente, persistissem, por vezes.

-Me desculpa...- ele falou.

-Desculpa por q...- ela tentou, mas antes que terminasse, sentiu novamente os lábios de Draco junto aos seus, num beijo ainda mais profundo do que o anterior.

-Por isso...- ele sussurrou, ainda com os lábios encostados nos dela.

Sem conseguir se conter, Gina riu. Não soube de que, talvez apenas por estar feliz, ou pelo beijo de Draco Malfoy ser tão bom.

-A vida é insana.- ela falou- A vida é muito insana! E agora, você se julga são?

-Você é maluca.

-Foi você quem me beijou, as duas vezes, daí você tira quem é o maluco da história.

-Você retribuiu.

-Sim, porque eu gostei, e eu queria.

-Você é diretamente maluca.

--------------------------

Draco e Gina se consideraram malucos o suficiente para admitirem que sentiam atração um pelo outro, e principalmente, admiração e fascínio pelo olhar um do outro.

Aos poucos eles admitiram estar apaixonados. Algum tempo depois, Draco contou para Gina o motivo daquele brilho de dor e sofrimento em seu olhar, e com muito beijos e carinhos, Gina conseguiu amenizar tal brilho, transformando-o em um olhar no mínimo _menos indiferente_, embora soubesse que o tom frio do olhar de Draco jamais iria sair dali.

_Esse olhar que me persegue_

_E não me deixa fugir_

_Esse olhar tão ciumento_

_Que ainda me faz rir_

_Brilho de luar_

_Que faz sentir tanta magia a me seguir_

E eles perceberam que o fato de eles estarem juntos seria algo muito difícil de se aceitar. Mas eles sabiam que, no fim, se permanecesse juntos e fossem atrás do que realmente queriam, tudo daria certo.

Por mais que os olhares sobre eles fossem desconfiados, arrogantes, invejosos, indiferentes, gananciosos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, tantos olhares não se comparariam ao significado do brilho que o olhar de um tinha para o outro.

_"Mesmo a distância_

_A nos separar_

_Seu olhar é a lembrança mais viva_

_E fico louca a esperar_

_O dia em que eu vou te encontrar_

_Na verdade, não há mais distância que nos separa. Não olhar algum que me faça perder o fascínio que eu tenho pelo no brilho no olhar de Draco. _

_Não há mais desespero. Não mais dor. No lugar dele, há carinho, compreensão, e um brilho de gratidão que eu nunca tinha visto em olhar algum._

_Dia após dia eu lembro a toda hora do olhar de Draco. Porque é aquele brilho que faz o meu dia ficar alegre e que, hoje, me faz viver._

_E não espero o dia em que vou encontrá-lo, e sim a hora em que ele virá até mim. Não posso mais ficar um dia sem um pouquinho daquele brilho tão lindo e daqueles beijos tão maravilhosos._

_Está certo que Draco Malfoy ainda me acha maluca, mas o que eu sempre digo pra ele, é que eu sou maluca sim, totalmente maluca por ele._

_(Virgínia Weasley)"_

Gina parou a alguns passos atrás de Draco. O rapaz jogava diversas pedrinhas no lago, fazendo-as saltitarem várias vezes antes de afundarem.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Virgínia?- ele perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente antes de jogar mais uma pedra no lago.

-Nada, Draco.- ela respondeu, zombeteira, dando de ombros.

-Não dava pra fazer nada em outro lugar, não?- ele falou, divertido- O jardim é grande o suficiente para você fazer nada bem longe de mim!

-Na verdade, Draco, é que meu lugar preferido para se fazer nada é justamente onde você está.

Ele virou-se para ela e, como sempre, achou mais linda do que jamais vira. E aquele olhar meigo dela, eternamente presente...

-Hei, Virgínia...- ela fitou ainda mais profundamente os olhos dele e viu que havia um brilho diferente ali. Era um brilho de...- Eu te amo, Virgínia.- ...amor. Ela sorriu, sem desviar o olhar do dele.

-Eu também te amo, Draco, muito.

**------------------------------------**

**N/Rbc:**Bem...esta Fic surgiu de repente, em uma das insanas madrugadas da minha vida...baseada na música que uma amiga minha fez...**Mirella**** Granger (Fran)** junto com uma amiga dela...

Então, essa Fic vai para as duas, que me cederam a bela música de inspiração.

Bjinhos...

**!!!Rebeca Maria!!!**


End file.
